Sister Mine
by outerelf
Summary: A group of Femmes is visiting the Ark... and Red Alert is acting odly around one.


Smash! The sound reverberated through the home, and the Lamborghini put a hand up to his ringing helm. The father creator scowled down at his child, as the mother creator looked on helplessly. A small femme clung to the mother, optics wide. "Stupid glitch."

The Lamborghini didn't say anything, his optics fixed on the floor. "Say something!" The father snarled. He was clearly over-energized, the reek of stale, old high-grade flowing off him. "Well, Red Alert!"

Red Alerts teeth ground together, but he whispered, "I'm sorry father."

"That's better." The mech snarled.

Red Alert watched his father stalk off, and the mother creator knelt down. "Are you ready Red Alert?"

"Are you sure mama?"

'You must take Firestar and go." She whispered. "He can follow me over the bond. You two must go."

Red Alert looked his mother in the optics, and nodded solemnly. He was only the cybertronian equivalent of a 14-year-old, but he clearly understood. Firestar deserved more then this.

He took his softly sobbing sister, and turned, looking out the window of the house. The ebb of mechs had gone to an all time low as the cycle slowly ended, and no one noticed as he slipped off.

It wasn't until three days later, he already hiding his age and working, saw in the headlines that his father and mother were killed in a fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert finished up with the camera, muttering to himself. Inferno laughed, nudging Red Alert as he stood up. "C'mon Red, you are glad that you got aboard the Ark! Just admit it!"

Red Alert glowered at Inferno, though it was clear his spark wasn't in it. "Inferno-"

Inferno laughed, and waved a hand airily. Then, he abruptly sobered a little. "Red, something's been bothering you for awhile. What is it?"

Red Alert made a slight noise. All those vorns ago, on this day, he had run away from home with Firestar, to start their life over. Red Alert had taken Firestar away before they could be separated, and had worked incredibly hard, passing off for being much older then he actually was to earn money enough for food, and to put Firestar through school. Together they had hidden, running from the law, and once the war had started…

Red Alert could've screamed in frustration. With the war, all communication was cut down to a minimum, and Firestar was unable to contact Red Alert. Which drove Red Alerts paranoia up the wall in fear for her health. Red Alert shook his head at Inferno, and smiled sadly. "Just thinking."

Inferno chewed on his bottom lip, trying to decide if now would be the best time to pop a question- "Red Alert-" Inferno began hesitantly, but he was cut off as Red Alert suddenly placed a hand up to the comm. link.

"Yes Prowl?"

There was a moment's silence, and then Red Alert nodded. "Right, I'm on it."

With a nodded apology to Inferno, Red Alert sped off, leaving a frustrated Inferno in the dust. _Slag it all! Just when I was about to ask him for dinner with me-_

Jazz, passing by, grinned sympathetically. "Sorry Inferno, I was trying to get Prowl to hold off calling Red Alert for a few moments longer, but Prowler refused."

Inferno grinned slightly. "It's ok Jazz. It's not like out of the blue he's going to have a femme run up to him and claim to be his bonded." _At least I hope._ Came Infernos fervent thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert stopped in front of Prowl, asking, "What is it?"

"The twins are getting in a fist-fight over the visit."

"Visit?"

"Elita-one has created a division of all femmes. They are to be visiting next cycle." Prowl said calmly. Red Alert perked up at the information however. _Maybe my sister is in there._ He thought, and Prowl continued, "I need you to up security measures while Elita is here, I don't want all of the femmes to become mad because of passes by over-energized mechs."

Red Alert nodded, already calculating. "I suppose now would be the time to pull out my special cameras?"

"Special cameras?"

Red Alert simply shook his head, "Nothing Prowl."

Red Alert left the room thoughtfully, and Prowl turned back to his work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next cycle, the Ark slowed down in space, preparing to receive its visitors. Red Alert got especially ready, half-hoping that Firestar would be among those disembarking. Inferno noticed Red Alerts odd behavior, but didn't comment on it. Inferno was much too busy setting bets on who would be in the group of femmes, and how good-looking they'd be. Jazz grinned as he put a pile of money down. "I bet that none of them could outshoot Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looked up across the room, and Ironhide laughed. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you up on that bet. I'm betting Chromia will be there, and she's an even better then me."

"Acree should also be there, right?"

Nods went around the group, and Red Alert entered the room, rigging up an extra security camera so that there were no private areas in the entire room. "Listen up, absolutely no passes are to be made to the femmes. If they get mad, Prime vows the mech who makes them mad will be doing cleaning duty for a vorn. It isn't often he gets to talk to Elita. Also, anyone who makes anything that can be reasonably, or unreasonably, be interpreted as a pass at Elita should have their will-chips recorded and in an easy to see place."

Red Alert turned and walked out the door, as Jazz and the rest of the crew looked after him. "Did he just say that with a straight face?"

"Yes."

"Nice! We should get him to play with us sometime. I bet he could cheat all the way through and nobody would be able to notice."

Inferno said nothing, merely leaning back, as over the PA system Prowl announced, "Elita-one and her crew is now docking in the Arks hangers."

Jazz stood up lazily. "Might as well go meet the femmes. Anyone coming with me?"

Inferno nodded as he stood up. "Gotta be polite!"

In a short moment a large group of mechs had assembled, and they moved down to the hanger bay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firestar hesitated, allowing other femmes to pass in front of her as she tried to calm her beating spark. "Please let him be here." She muttered.

One femme placed a hand on her shoulder. "Firestar?"

"Just hoping that someone I know is there. I heard he was, but I haven't been able to get it confirmed." Firestar said with a slight smile.

The femme laughed, and together they got off the ship, looking around in awe at the Arks hanger. "Wow, they certainly didn't cut back on costs for this, now did they?"

"No they didn't." Firestar agreed, even as her optics searched the crowd for a familiar face- _There._

With a speed that surprised the group of slowly spreading femmes who had already disembarked, Firestar hurtled through the large crowd of mechs, fighting to get to the flash of red and white she had seen. _There_, Red Alert looked at her surprised as she threw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. "Red Alert!"

Two giant twins jaws dropped in her line of sight, and Firestar offlined her optics for a moment, enjoying the stiffness of her brothers surprise. Finally Red Alert got his vocalizer working again. "Firestar."

"Aww, is that any way to greet me?" She asked, pulling back but keeping both hands on his shoulders. "I see you haven't changed any from when we last met."

Red Alert suddenly smiled, as he looked Firestar up and down. "You haven't changed any either."

Firestar giggled as she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. To her utter amusement, Red Alert heated up, and he lightly whacked her on the arm. "Firestar!"

"You enjoyed that, admit it!" She said lightly, ignoring the dozens of stunned optics fixed on her and her brother.

Red Alert scowled, but her smirk grew a little more, and at last he sighed. "I give up! Yes, you're right, I did."

Firestar grinned, teasing, "Where's my kiss?"

Red Alert leaned upward, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and Firestar said, "You going to give me a tour?"

Red Alert nodded, and together they strolled off chattering. Firestar could've sworn however, as the door slid close, she heard the sound of several mechs collapsing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sideswipe hit the floor, as Sunstreaker stared, frozen. Jazzs jaw had cracked the ground long before, and even Hound was bordering on a near shutdown at the surprising reaction of the femme to Red Alert.

Several of the femmes looked just as stunned as the mechs felt, and Inferno at last said in a strangled voice, "Who was that?"

"Firestar." One of the femmes supplied. "I knew she was looking forward to meeting someone, but-"

Inferno simply stared at the door, feeling sick to his spark. _Red's already taken. No, no no. I can't believe that-_

But Inferno couldn't deny the knowledge of his own optics. Red Alert had happily greeted the femme, and she had _kissed_ Red Alert. _Maybe their just close acquaintances_ Inferno thought, even though he knew it was crazy to think such a thing. _I'll just go and follow them._

Inferno hastily excused himself to hurry after the two, and Ratchet grumbled as he moved forward, rebooting mechs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno, as it turned out, didn't manage to reach Firestar and Red Alert before a fire alarm went off in Wheeljacks lab. Cursing heavily, Inferno branched off towards the fires, wishing that he had some sort of back-up. Red Alert probably wouldn't-

Infernos spark rose as Red Alert appeared at the sight of the fire, shielding his optics as the fire burned brightly. Wheeljack sighed. "Good thing I could get out in time. I think I would've been melted by now."

Inferno shook his head, working on putting out the fire. Red Alert sighed as he turned to Wheeljack. "What set it off this time?"

"Well, I was working on using a new type of lubricant to try and keep grenades from exploding early, but unfortunately…" Wheeljack waved a hand, and Red Alert nodded, optics thoughtful.

_At least he isn't trying to decide whether or not Decepticons managed to tamper with the batch._ Inferno thought wryly, and then he flinched as Firestars clear voice came ringing through the hallways. "Red Alert, unless you tell me where you are _now_ I swear I will rearrange all of your cameras."

Red Alert winced, and he looked at Inferno. "Inferno, can you handle this?"

Inferno gave a half-hearted wave. "Yeah, I got it Red."

Red Alert nodded and ran off, turning a corner fast. Inferno had time to hear him say, "Wait! Firestar!" before his voice was out of hearing range.

Inferno quickly put out the fire scowling, and Wheeljack patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry Inferno. They can't be that close."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno sipped moodily at his cube, glaring at the table in front of him. He hadn't been able to track down Red Alert, and was skirting around using him comm. link- Sideswipe came staggering in, and instantly dumped his high-grade in front of Jazz. "Jazz, this is contaminated."

Jazz looked up as Infernos head turned curiously. "We saw something impossible happening after drinking a single cube." Sideswipe said mechanically. Every movement was stiff. "We were passing by the security room, each with our own cube, and we saw Red Alert and Firestar inside, tickling each other, and _giggling._"

Inferno choked on his energon, and Jazz shot a surprised, almost pitying look at the fire truck. "I don't think you imagined it twins. Those two do seem…"

Jazz trailed off, for once lost for words. Sideswipe shook his head, collapsing in a seat.

"I'll face Decepticons any day. But Red Alert laughing? It must be the sign of the apocalypse."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Firestar giggled as she settled down next to Red Alert, her sides still hurting from laughing so much. Red Alert shook his head at her. "You know, that probably wasn't a good idea, if anyone saw-"

Firestar flapped a hand at him. "You're always so uptight. How bad could it be, really?"

Red Alert flinched at that, optics glancing away. Firestar winced. She didn't remember what the circumstances were to be put out in the streets, but Red Alert, for as long as she could remember, was always afraid of any mechs. It was only around femmes that he eased up even a little, and the bond between the two siblings, forged from grubbing up a living through hard work, made Red Alert relax in ways no one else could duplicate. Or at least, so she had thought.

"You've changed a lot since the beginning of the war."

Red Alert nodded, and he leaned back in his seat. "Firestar, I met someone. A very special someone. He's very talkative, and often comes to see me in the security room."

Firestar watched her brother, noticing how alive and happy he was describing whoever this mech was to her. "He's very impatient however, and sometimes he'll get such an urge to put out a fire that he'll start one."

Firestar laughed as she leaned back in the seat. "So, what's his name?"

"Inferno."

Firestar mused over the name, her optics studying her brother thoughtfully. "He must be one amazing mech. To of changed you this much."

Red Alert suddenly shrugged, fiddling with his fingers. "I haven't changed that much."

Firestar shook her head. "Yes, you have. I can tell, just by looking at you."

Red Alert was about to say something, when Ironhide began roaring at Sunstreaker, waving a cannon in his face. Red Alert frowned, stood up, and moved out of the room. Firestar followed behind him, curious as to see what he would do.

The door to the cafeteria slid open, and Prowl nodded as he reached the doorway, both commanders just barely touching as they passed through. Firestar noted that Red Alert didn't flinch from the touch, nor did he see particularly on edge.

Prowl crossed his arms as he asked, "What is going on?"

"I told everyone that if they even tried to make a pass on Chromia that I'd blow them into smaller pieces then Ratchet could put them together." Ironhide snarled, his cannon thrumming dangerously.

Firestar looked at the two commanders, and Sunstreaker snarled, "I'll talk to whomever I want!"

Both looked at each other dangerously, and Red Alert, despite being smaller and much less armed stepped between the two of them. "Enough! Sunstreaker, you had a fair warning, and Ironhide, Chromia can take care of herself no doubt."

Ironhides cannons didn't stop pulsing, even as his optics narrowed at the smaller mech. "That may be-"

"Do I have to blackmail you two into submission!" Red Alert cried, frustrated. "I have better things to be doing then baby-sitting you two over a femme who if she could hear you know would kill you both so fast you'd hardly have time to blink!"

Ironhide looked at Red Alert, growling, "How do you know?"

"Because I've been her security director before." Red Alert said, outwardly fearless.

Firestar knew in that moment she was the only one who knew how hard it was for Red Alert to look Ironhide in the optics. Ironhide reluctantly put up his cannons, and Red Alert turned to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker grumbled something softly, but Red Alert nodded. "Good."

Red Alert left the room, Prowl following. Firestar, still in the doorway smiled at Red Alert as she slung an arm across her brothers' shoulder. "You know, I'm off to my quarters to get some recharge. See you in the morning."

Red Alert nodded, and Firestar paced off. Most of the other femmes had long since disappeared in their quarters, and Red Alert had been mildly surprised that Firestar hadn't joined them earlier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firestar slipped into an easy recharge- _The tall mech loomed over her, a fist clenched and ready to bring down on her unprotected body. Red Alert stood in front of her and her mother, desperately pleading, but the drunken mech didn't notice, too much in a blind rage. A fist descended and Red Alert took it, his vocalizer flickering on to release a tiny cry of pain._

Firestar sat up, trembling as the force of the memory assaulted her. Chromia stirred on a nearby bunk, and the femmes head turned. "Firestar?"

"Nightmare." Firestar said shortly. "I'm going to Red Alert."

Chromia frowned. "And do what?'

"What else? Sleep nearby him. It's always chased away nightmares before." Firestar replied unthinkingly. She was still shaken by the memory, memories she had desperately tried to delete, even though they haunted the back of her CPU.

"Are you sure? The others will notice if you're gone the entire night." Chromia said steadily.

Firestars head cocked to one side, and she shrugged. "Let them talk."

She slipped off the bunk, and was out the door before Chromia could say anything. Chromia sighed, looking around. About half of the femmes weren't in their bunks, including Elita-one. Chromias optics shuttered as a gentle tap sounded at the door. She stood up, gracefully moving to open the door, and Ironhide stood outside, rubbing the back of his head. "Chromia, I was just wondering if you'd like to share a cube of high-grade. "

Her head tilted considering the consequences of the action, and then she nodded, ignoring the soft giggles of mirth as she walked out. As Firestar said, _let them talk_.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked up as Firestar entered the room, shivering slightly. "Nightmare?" He sounded vaguely surprised, even as she nodded.

Red Alert patted a seat next to him, quickly moving a different chair out of the way. She looked at the chair he had moved, and suddenly smirked. "That's Infernos chair, isn't I?"

Red Alert shot her a half furious, half embarrassed look, even as he nodded. She curled up in the chair he pointed at, her optics off lining as she drifted into recharge once again.

The room was silent for a few moments, before Red Alert began humming softly, the tune of the lullaby that had lulled her to sleep once again working its magic. Firestar fell into a deep recharge, dreaming of days before the war.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno had made the decision to go to the security room to ask Red Alert about Firestar. As he approached the room however, he heard the soft strains of a lullaby drifting in the air, so faint that he could well believe he was imagining it.

The door was just barely open, and Inferno eased up against the door. Firestar was curled up in a chair, recharging as Red Alert rubbed her back plate gently, humming an old lullaby softly.

Infernos spark felt as if it had been shattered in a million pieces. Quietly he backed away from the door, and made it all the way to his room, before breaking down and sobbing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert nervously rearranged the pile of datapads. Today was the last day that Firestar would be here, since the group could only stay for two cycles, and Red Alert really wanted to introduce her to Inferno, and get her approval on him.

"Hey, are you going to ask him?" Firestar asked with a grin. Red Alert scowled, shuffling the datapads once again.

"Firestar, I haven't _ever_ asked someone out. Especially not when I'm about to introduce them to you-"

"Theirs a first for everything."

Red Alert chewed on his bottom lip, Firestar watching worriedly. She was happy that Red Alert had found someone that he could be close to, she knew he deserved it. He had worked harder then anyone she had ever known, and Firestar just hoped that Inferno would be able to convince her brother that recharging once a cycle was normal, even recommended.

Red Alert took a deep breath, attempting to calm his spark, before heading out of the room. "I'm going to go talk to Inferno."

Red Alert moved along the hallways, making a mental note to see Wheeljack about connecting to his cameras mentally. That way he didn't always have to go to the security room to check up on the whereabouts of a mech onboard the Ark. Of course, Inferno was usually working on his own paperwork about this time of day-

Red Alert paused in front Infernos doorway, trying to get his spark to stop pulsing so heavily. Finally he knocked.

Inferno, inside of the room, perked up. Maybe it was Jazz with the cube of high-grade that he had won from the last bet- Inferno opened the door to come face-to-face with Red Alert. "Umm, Inferno?"

Inferno wasn't sure what he was hoping for, but a small spark of hope blossomed nonetheless. "Red, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was planning on having dinner with Firestar-" The blossom of hope in Infernos spark was snuffed out like a candle in a sudden draft. "I'd like to introduce you two to each other, since you're jobs are really similar, and I'd think you'd like her-"

Red Alert was vaguely aware that he was babbling, but he was getting more and more nervous as Infernos face became blanker and blanker. At last he ground to a stop, and Inferno said one word. "No."

Hurt and disappointment crushed Red alerts spark and involuntarily he took a step back. Inferno glared at Red Alert, angry with Red Alert for some inexplicable reason. _He could've told me he was bonded!_ His CPU wailed, even as Inferno growled, "Go be with Firestar."

The door slid shut on Red Alert, who stood in the hallway for a moment, before he turned, and moved through the hallways as quickly as possible, an odd look on his face. Inferno, the second the door was closed, allowed the tears to pour down his face once again.

Red Alert managed to make it to his room without running into anyone, walked in, and as the door slid close, he leaned against a wall. Firestar looked up, surprised, as he buried his face in his arms, and she stood up hurriedly as his shoulders began to shake. "Red Alert?" _Please let him be laughing, please let him be laughing_.

A stifled sob escaped Red Alerts vocalizer, and Firestars spark dropped, and a cold feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. She hadn't heard Red Alert cry. Ever. Even after the worst nightmares, he'd online silently, terrified optics digging into her spark for a split moment before he managed to cover it up. But here, Red Alert was sobbing like a little sparkling. She knelt down next to him, wrapping both arms around him. "Red Alert? What's wrong brother?"

Red Alert shook his head, muttering, "Stupid, stupid me. Imagining he could actually like me enough to agree."

His voice was thick, and Firestar instantly made the leap. "Inferno refused to come?"

Red Alert shivered, and Firestars optics narrowed. "I'm going to take him apart." She snarled softly. Red Alert didn't hear, too busy trying to get himself under control.

Even after so long, the control taught by their father lingered. Terror still shadowed Red Alerts every thought about mechs bigger then him, even some mechs who were smaller then him. If they had a forceful enough of a personality- Firestar rocked back and forth, comforting her brother until he got himself under control. "Wait here." She said softly, "I'll go get us some energon."

Before Red Alert could say anything, Firestar was up and gone, her CPU in a seething, murderous rage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jazz had been taking bets on whether or not Red Alert and Firestar were actually bonded when Firestar came storming into the rec room, optics scanning the crowd quickly. Ratchet, dragged to the room by the fact that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had gotten dented once again, and was threatening the twins with a wrench paused mid-tirade. She spotted Jazz leaning against the wall, and he smiled, putting on his best charms. She stormed towards him, and all feelings of peace Jazz had been feeling just moments before vanished. A femme on a rampage could do more damage then an entire army of 'Cons.

Firestar stopped in front of him, as she growled, "I want to speak to someone named Inferno. Do you know where he is?"

Jazzs grin didn't flicker. "Nope-" It was a lie, he had a good idea of where Inferno would be at the moment.

Crunch! Firestars hand slammed into the table in front of Jazz, denting it. "And I think you're lying. Inferno, where is he?"

Silence descended upon the rec room, most of the femmes confused, even as the male mechs all kept a wary optic on her. They knew what was going on, or at least they thought they knew. Jazz asked mildly, "And why might you want to find him?"

"I'm going to tear him apart piece by piece until he's begging for mercy." Firestar spat, bristling. "Now where is Inferno-"

Infernos head poked around the corner. "Someone say my name?" His voice wasn't as cheerful as it normally was, but as Jazzs optics under the visor slid towards him, Inferno realized the entire room was silent.

Then, in a movement so fast it was just a blur, Firestar had snatched a wrench out of Ratchets grasp and thrown it at Inferno. The resulting, hollow clanging noise made more then one mech wince.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Firestar snarled, stalking towards him. Ratchet looked at his hands surprised. He looked at the dent left on Infernos helm appraisingly, and decided that she might one day become a good apprentice. She had a good aim, and a strong arm.

Inferno, rubbing his helm, yelped, "What was that-"

Firestar grabbed him by the neck, neatly knocking his legs from out beneath him. "You and I are going somewhere private, where I'm going to have a long talk with you."

Firestar picked up the fallen wrench, and tossed it carelessly over one shoulder, it slammed into Sideswipes foot, making the red mechs optics widen from pain. Sunstreaker snickered, and Firestar left the room, dragging the stunned Inferno after her.

0o0o0o0o0

Firestar dropped Inferno on the ground, staring at him. She had dragged him to an storage room, and her teeth ground as she looked at the mech that had just so carelessly broken her brothers spark. "You, you idiot pit-spawned glitch of a mech!" She at last snarled, anger making her hands clench and unclench.

Inferno objected, "Now look here-"

Firestars hand clamped down on an arm, and she dragged him into a half kneeling position to look him better in the optics. "No, you look here. Red Alert spent a near two orns getting enough courage to ask you out into his room, do you realize how terrified he was of doing that? Do you realize how hard it is for him to trust? But he let you into his trust, and then you refused him! Didn't even give him a proper reason why not no doubt! He left that room so filled with hope of introducing us, and then he comes back crying! I have never seen him cry before, but you carelessly broke his spark-"

Inferno shrank down into himself. He hadn't expected Red Alert to take it that badly. Firestar paused for a moment to clear his vocalizer. "I thought you'd be better then this. I didn't think my brother would choose a jerk of a mech to fall in love with."

Inferno didn't hear the last part of the sentence. "Wait, _Brother_? You two are brother and sister?"

Firestar glared, letting him go so that he fell back, gaping up at her. Hands on hips she demanded, "What else did you think we were?"

Inferno flushed. Firestar looked at him for a moment longer, before growling, "You better go and apologize-"

Inferno stood up, fingers idly tracing a dent. "Yeah, I will."

Firestar watched as Inferno left, and then leaned against the wall, her fingers crossing. _Please let this turn out alright. Please oh please._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the door slid open, Red Alert didn't think about it, too busy huddled in his small corner. He had stopped crying through the strictest self-discipline, but he was still overwhelmed by the feelings of spark-break.

Footsteps neared him, and Red Alert suddenly realized that they were too heavy for Firestar. For a split moment he imagined he was a youngling once again, and his creator towered over him. "Please, don't hurt me dad." He begged, so softly all the other mech could hear was a mumble. "I promise not to cry anymore. Please."

The footsteps stopped, and then Inferno said softly, "Shh, Red, I'm here."

Red Alert looked up, surprise banishing the illusions. "Inferno? What-"

"Firestar put me straight." Inferno said dryly, rubbing his helm. Red Alert noticed the dent, and unthinkingly he reached for it, before quickly pulling back. Inferno grinned. "You know, I think she'd be taking lessons from Ratchet if it weren't for the fact that those two had never met before."

Red Alert said uncomfortably, "did Firestar put you up to this-"

"No, more like she told me what you two were to each other."

Inferno hesitated, looking at Red Alert. "I thought you two were bonded, and I thought if I were to come tonight I'd be intruding on a private night."

Red Alerts spark froze for a moment. "Me, Firestar? Bonded?"

Inferno turned a furious red, nearly matching his paint. "Yeah, well, it seemed like the smart idea to me at that time. Anyways, I'm sorry Red."

Red Alert shook his head, managing a tiny smile for Inferno. "Don't think about it."

Firestar hovered by the doorway, holding three cubes of energon. Her optics were sharp and considering, and she smirked as Inferno apologized. "Better." She said softly, and entered the room. "Red Alert, Inferno, I got the energon."

Two heads turned, and Inferno hastily scrambled back from where ha had almost been touching Red Alert as Red Alert uncoiled from his position, his gyros screaming in protest at the sudden movement.

Inferno grinned as he sat down at the table. "Red Alert, you haven't formally introduced us-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Firestar left the next cycle, she was much more satisfied. While neither had acknowledged their crush on each other, Firestar was reasonably sure that by the next time she came, they'd at least of shared a kiss.

Silently she turned her head to see Red Alert waving good-bye to her from the back of the crowd, and she grinned as she leaned out the door, "Take care brother!"

She turned her back just in time to miss the crashes that went around the crew gathered at the unexpected revelation. Deeply amused, Red Alert stood in the doorway, watching as the shuttle left. _This… was a rather productive few days._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jazz shook his head as he placed the pile of money on Optimus Primes desk. "Well sir, you guessed right. How'd you know?"

"I simply asked Ratchet for a copy of Red Alerts public information file. It says right on there that he's got a sibling." Optimus Prime said chuckling. "Go ahead and give it back to their proper owners Jazz. I don't need it."

Jazz swept up the pile and trotted off, vowing to reread all personal files.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ladyprince, I think I shall love you forever for this idea.


End file.
